Crossdimensional War Gundam Personae
by William-Duel
Summary: Imagine a world similar to a Gundam G Generation game, in which all of the gundam worlds have merged. Yet in this world the only protagonists around are the masked aces of Gundam! From Char Aznable to Neo Lornnoke. Other characters also appear.
1. Prologue

Crossdimensional War Gundam Personae

Disclaimer: None of the characters or series listed below or any of the characters, places or designs presented in this story belong to me but to Sunrise and all of its affiliates. And of course the original idea goes to 'Kill-All' Tomino. The only thing original is my idea of writing this story and the plot I concocted from existing plots so please don't sue me.

Mobile Suit Gundam: Char Aznable

_Zaku-Gelgoog-Zeong-Sazabi-Nightingale_

Mobile Suit F91 Gundam: Deathmask

_Rafflesia_

Mobile Suit Victory Gundam: Cronicle Asher

_Zoloat-Zolo-Tomliat-Contio-Shokew-Rig Contio_

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Ulube Ishikawa

_Grandmaster Gundam_

New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Zechs Marquise

_Leo-Tallgeese-Gundam Epyon-Tallgeese III_

Correct Century Turn A Gundam: Harry Ord

_Gold-Type SuMO_

Gundam Seed: Raww La Klueze

_Cgue-Providence Gundam_

Gundam Seed Destiny: Neo Lornnoke

_Windam_

Gundam Personae Prologue:

The New War

Galaxy Calender 055 January

As the year begins, the situation can only be described as a powder keg. On the Earth side, the Earth Federation is in control of the Earth. There are three military factions created to protect the Earth. One is OZ, an organization comprised of special elite soldiers who handle special cases and bodyguard officials on the Earth. The Titans were formed to police outer space and the colonies. Finally comes, the Atlantic Federation which forms the backbone and bulk of the Earth's forces.

In space, the spacenoids who have to live in the hovering structures known as colonies have formed their own governments. The ZAFT government is the main government of the colonies, ruling over most of them except for the colonies under the rule of the Federation, policed by the Titans. Yet recently one of the colonies declared independence from both ZAFT and the Earth Federation and declared themselves the Principality of Zeon under the Zabi family. Using this as a distraction, a colony in Side 2 declared themselves the Zanscare Empire and formed a tenuous treaty with Zeon. Meanwhile on a colony owned by the wealthy Ronah family, rumors have begun to circulate that their private military, the Crossbone Vanguard, have plans of creating a utopian society, Cosmo Babylon, similar to Zeon and the Zanscare.

With these three potential threats to peace, the Titans have become increasingly aggressive with Zeon, Zanscare and the Crossbone. The ensuing skirmishes have escalated on both sides causing the conflict to spread across space. The Titans finally crossed the line when they gassed an entire colony of protestors. War seemed imminent.

Yet the onset of this war would come about due to the interference of the Moon Race. While the spacenoids could be considered young, the Moonrace was old. They had left the Earth and had made it as far as the moon centuries ago. So unlike the spacenoids who lived in their colonies recreating the Earth's atmosphere, the Moonrace longed to return to Earth. It is their attempt to return to Earth that would spark the new age of conflict.

Gundam Personae Episode 1:

The Wind Blows to Earth


	2. Ep1 The Wind Blows to Earth

Crossdimensional War Gundam Personae

Author's Note: Thanks to a review from Zelinko, he was kind enough to remind me of the Hyaku Shiki (Type 100) which Char Aznable piloted as Quattro Bajeena. So for future reference it goes like this.

Mobile Suit Gundam: Char Aznable

_Zaku-Gelgoog-Zeong-Hyaku Shiki-( Hyaku Shiki Kai?)-Sazabi-Nightingale_

I'm also wondering whether to add Shwarz Bruder and Jamil Neate (Sure he's not masked but he fufills the archetype I think). I'd also like to keep in mind the fact that while I'm concentrating on masked aces and the masked archetype usually present in Gundam that doesn't mean that other characters won't pop up. I just want to keep the masked people as protagonists. We'll see as I develop the story.

Episode 1:

The Wind Blows to Earth

The battle had just begun. Explosions lit up the dark emptiness of space as the Titans entered into battle with Zeon forces. The Salamis class fleet fired openly on the Musais. They scrambled their forces sending out fleets of Zakus.

The Titans countered by sending out their forces. The GMs were the backbone of the Titan's power. The Titans had a great deal of military force in space and seemed to overpower the Zeon. Yet prior battles had shown that the Zeon's military force could be more resourceful and had won their fair share of battles. The Titans had been expected to quell Zeon's ambition early on but the battles were dragging out more and more.

As the battle dragged on, the Titans were unaware of Zeon's reinforcements hiding behind an asteroid. A concentration of Zaku soldiers clung to the asteroid using poles that were dug into the surface. Using their thrusters on the lowest setting, they moved slowly over to the ships.

"Now! Attack!" Char Aznable commanded. His bright red Zaku led the attack on the Salamis class ships. Aiming bazookas, they fired and heavily damaged the ships.

"It's the Red Comet!" One of the Titans' officers cried out aboard one of the ships. The red Zaku flew up to the bridge and blew it apart with a single shot. Char's Zaku flew to the next ship and took it down. Before the battle was over, the Titans found themselves crippled and were forced to retreat.

"Zeik Zeon! We won!"

"Did you see the Red Comet? He was amazing!" The Zeon pilots spoke amongst themselves.

"He took down like five ships on his own! He'll probably get a medal for that one."

"Now settle down. We have to scout for any remaining Titans' forces before we can return to base," Char Aznable said. Yet just then something caught the corner of his eye.

"Hmm? What's that near the moon?" Char asked. Char's squad was in close visual distance of the Earth and the Moon.

"It looks like a ship, sir," One of the pilots replied.

"Then there's no doubt that it must be a Moonrace ship…" Char mumbled to himself.

"I recognize that ship! I saw it on the news, some sort of Moonrace ceremony. It's the _Soleil_! It's the Moonrace Queen's ship!" One of the pilots exclaimed. Char Aznable thought about it for a moment.

"This might be of some sort of importance… Let's return to the ship. We'll report to HQ and await further orders," Char commanded. They all replied in the affirmative and began to fly back towards the ship.

_If the Moonrace Queen is heading towards Earth, this could be serious business. Could the Moonrace be allying themselves with the Earth Federation? We can't allow Moonrace technology to fall into the Federation's hands,_ Char thought to himself.

Aboard the _Soleil_'s bridge, Queen Dianna of Moonrace sat and watched the Earth. The other operators aboard the ship couldn't help noticing its beauty either. Queen Dianna could only smile.

"After such a long time, we can finally return to our true home. Isn't it beautiful, Captain Harry Ord?" Queen Dianna asked.

"Yes, ma'am," The man with silver hair and large red glasses known as Harry Ord of the Royal Guards answered.

"Do you think we can trust OZ?" Queen Dianna asked. Harry Ord was quiet for a moment.

"It's hard to say, Your Majesty. But you can count on the Royal Guard for protection. I, Captain Harry Ord, give my life to protect you," Harry said.

"I thank you for your services, Captain. I hope all will go as smoothly as planned," Queen Dianna said.

"Make sure coordinates are set for central North America! That is where the rendezvous point with the OZ leader and the _Almaiya_ shall be!" Queen Dianna's advisor, Miran Rex, commanded. The operators saluted. The _Soleil_ followed by a fleet of ships headed towards the Earth.

Relena Darian walked across the beach while staring up at the sky. She was daydreaming about a boy in her classroom. She knew so little about him but somehow she felt interested in him.

"Heero…" She whispered. Yet she broke out of her dream as she noticed what looked like stars falling through the atmosphere.

"No… not stars. Whatever could they be? Perhaps meteors or something like? I wonder if they'll burn up in the Earth's atmosphere," She mused to herself. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was painted in orange and red hues.

Zechs Marquise closed the cockpit of the Leo and walked alongside the other Leos and a small humvee carrying Treize Kushrenada. Overhead a small squad of Aries mobile suits flew ahead.

"Noin, how are things holding out at the rendezvous point?" Zechs asked into a communicator. A small screen appeared and the face of the purple haired woman called Noin appeared.

"Things seem to be pretty calm. Commander Phil Ackman has already secured the area with the help of OZ and the _Soleil_ is touching down on the ground. We're simply waiting for you, Zechs, and his Excellency," Noin said.

"We'll be there in no time, Noin."

"Are the Gaws prepared? This is an emergency! We have to follow the Soleil through the Earth's atmosphere. Our intelligence points out that the Moonrace Queen may be meeting with OZ's leader! We can't let the Federation get their hands on Moonrace technology!" Char said.

"But Captain Char, we're landing on enemy territory with minimal firepower! You can't really expect us to win such a battle? Especially with no Zeon reinforcements around," The Captain of another ship complained.

"That's quite alright, you see the youngest member of the Zabi family just gained a foothold in the same region. We'll send one of the ships to go and restock his supplies. Our attack on the _Soleil_ is meant to cripple their forces and it is expected the Queen is there so our first priority is to capture her. Once that's done perhaps we can negotiate with the Moonrace the same way the Federation is," Char explained.

"As you wish, sir," And the communications ceased.

"Switch to an open channel," Char commanded to one of the operators.

"Done, sir."

"Alright, all ships prepare for atmospheric reentry into the Earth! And the moment we make it through, the last ship will break off for the downloaded coordinates. The rest of us have to begin attacking the _Soleil_. Remember, try to cripple their forces, we're trying to capture the _Soleil_ unharmed, so no direct attacks. Zeik Zeon," Char said. His announcement was followed by a hail of 'Zeik Zeon!'s. The four Gaws began to enter the Earth's atmosphere and the bright red heat flashed off their hulls. Zeon was moving their battle to the Earth.

"I am Treize Kushrenada. OZ and the Earth Federation welcomes Her Majesty and her people to the Earth," Treize bowed politely at the end of the ramp that lead up the _Soleil_. Queen Dianna came out accompanied by Miran Rex and Harry Ord.

"And I have heard much of His Excellency, Treize Kushrenada and his affairs upon the Earth," Queen Dianna said in response. Treize took her hand and kissed it.

"I am honored," Treize said.

"So as we speak, accommodations are being prepared?" Queen Dianna asked.

"Yes. Your people's things are being loaded off the ships that have just arrived. I have to say that your presence is a welcoming addition. I feel that it will calm the tensions between the locals and the Moonrace. There have already been a few minor difficulties between them," Treize said.

"Difficulties?" Queen Dianna asked. As she asked, Phil Ackerman arrived with Lieutenant Poe Aijee not far behind.

"Your Majesty, your arrival is welcoming upon the Earth," Phil said and bowed.

"Thank you for your greeting, Captain Ackman. But where is Commander Aji?" Queen Dianna asked.

"Unfortunately, he was killed by some of these barbarians," Phil said barely containing his anger. Queen Dianna looked to Treize.

"Some of the people around here have become a little paranoid because of the skirmishes in space. To some of the ignorant, the problems of Zeon and Zanscare apply to everyone who comes from Space. Please forgive them, Your Majesty," Treize said.

"If such attacks continue we will have to rethink our agreement. We simply want what is ours to return to us," Queen Dianna said.

"And it shall be so. As an agreement on behalf of the Earth Federation, we have promised you the Midwest region in exchange for some of help from the Moonrace's technicians. We are doing our best to prepare the area. But one of the local nations seems to be resisting and we'll have to put up negotiations with them. They wish to speak with Her Majesty herself," Treize said.

"This was not part of the agreement," Queen Dianna said.

"Do you have the nerve to insult Queen Dianna?" Harry Ord demanded.

"Calm down, Captain Ord," Queen Dianna said. He saluted and apologized.

"Our intent is not to insult but as a Queen, you must understand that there are always people willing to oppose the general structure. And it does not help that Zeon influence has spread even to here," Treize explained.

"Commander Treize! We've just detected several ships breaking through the Earth's atmosphere headed for this location!" Noin came running as she shouted to Treize. A man stepped behind Harry and whispered in his ear.

"We have detected the same ships as well. They appear to be Zeon ships," Harry reported.

"Zechs. You know what to do," Treize said to the masked man next to him. Zechs nodded. He boarded his Leo and commanded his forces to spread out.

"Get the anti-ship artillery out!"

"Queen Dianna, Your Majesty, we will protect the _Soleil_," Harry said and rushed off.

"We should return to the Soleil. There is no better protection that that," Miran said to the Queen.

"Would you care to join us, Your Excellency, Treize Kushrenada?" Queen Dianna asked.

"I would be honored."

"Sir, they've detected our reentry and are currently preparing for our descent," One of the Zeon operators told Char.

"I guess we don't have the element of surprise that we had hoped for. Even so, we must not deter from our mission. Prepare the ships for emergency landing! Let the fourth continue on its course! This will be our first battle involving the Earth Federation and the Moonrace. The odds may be against us but let us show them what the warriors of Zeon can do! I'll go and prepare for deployment in my Zaku," Char said and walked away from the bridge.

_We can only hope that everything comes out for the best._

Next: Episode 2: Char Strikes!


End file.
